1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments presented herein generally relate to packet processing in a communication systems.
2. Background Art
In communication systems, data may be transmitted between a transmitting entity and a receiving entity using packets. A packet typically includes a header and a payload. Processing a packet, for example, by an edge router, typically involves three phases which include parsing, classification and action.
What is needed are methods and systems to process packets with speed as well as flexible programmability.
The present embodiments will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.